The game of the present invention combines collectable character cards with unique game boards that streamline interactions among characters and players. The game features “ability cards,” which create character moves and game dynamics. Players strategically implement the offensive and defensive abilities of their characters and teams to triumph over the attacks of opponents' characters. The winning player is determined through either the last team standing (e.g., for two-player games) or a point system (e.g., for three or more players).